


Useful Apps and Incredible Disguises

by odessasbluecoat



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Humour, LMAO, enjoy my feverdream, i have no idea how to name these things, i'm really sick and decided to write smth, karo loses control of her rainbow powers, nico has a plan, question mark, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odessasbluecoat/pseuds/odessasbluecoat
Summary: Karolina tries on some clothes Nico picked for her at the thriftshop and things get out of hand..





	Useful Apps and Incredible Disguises

**Author's Note:**

> i've been pretty sick for a few days now so i decided to write something silly... this might actually be my feverdream so..enjoy?
> 
> this is very cliché *shrug emoji* possibly the lamest shit i've ever written but blame it on my sick brain
> 
> it's a silly mess, but I hope y'all enjoy anyway
> 
> english isn't my first language so I'm sorry if i make no sense sometimes
> 
> (the-cheeky-geek-monkey on tumblr)

The whole squad was out, looking for food, new clothes, and other things that they needed to make The Hostel feel a little bit more like a home. It had been a while since they’d gone on a big supply hunt like this and it was certainly needed. Chase ripping through one of their comfiest shirts that they owned, (Karolina and Alex had both worn it plenty of times), had been the last straw. So here they were. Karolina and Nico had volunteered to look for new clothes in the nearby thrift shop, Alex and Chase focussed on finding food in the local supermarkets, and Gert and Molly looked for anything else that might come in handy.

Nico and Karolina had come into the shop with one clear goal in mind: finding simple clothes, preferably ones that fit more than one person. Karolina quickly went through the first clothing rack she could find and sighed when nothing really caught her eye.  This reminded her of shopping at the mall with her mom back in Brentwood. Life had been so easy back then. She shook her head and looked around the shop to find her girlfriend.

Nico was standing in front of a clothing rack full of darker colours with a concentrated look on her face.

“Can work with that.” She mumbled and took a simple-looking pitch black t-shirt from the rack.

“Is that just for you or..” Karolina had appeared next to her and looked at her with a knowing smile.

“Well, I don’t know about the rest but I’m sure you would rock this.” Nico eyed her and imagined how she would look dressed completely in black. Her heart might have skipped several beats at the mental picture. She cleared her throat and quickly looked back at the clothing rack as if the other clothes were suddenly incredibly interesting.

“Wouldn’t it be a bit too small, though?” Karolina wondered, oblivious.

“It’s one size fits all.” She shrugged and looked back at Karolina while an idea popped into her mind.

“Wait.” Nico turned back around to the clothing rack and grabbed a couple of shirts and jeans, all pitch black or dark shades of blue. Karolina followed her movements with her eyes, not sure what to expect.

“Try these?” Nico held the clothes up for Karolina, an innocent smile on her face.

“Okay?” Karolina uncertainly looked at the clothes, but shrugged and took them over. The changing rooms were in a corner, facing the register and the bored looking guy behind it.

Nico took her hand and led her towards the changing rooms. They were really small and basically just 4 curtains and a squeaky bench.

“I’ll keep watch.” Nico grinned and stopped in front of the curtain, closing it behind Karolina. Nico tried to adjust her makeup a little bit in the tall mirror standing right next to the changing room. The mirror looked really old and seemed to have gone through a lot. Nico sighed, she really missed having good make-up. Whenever they went out for supplies, she made sure to pick up some dark make-up, but she wasn’t always so lucky. She’d asked Gert and Molly to keep an eye out for her.

“Nico?” Karolina’s soft voice came from behind the curtain.

“Yeah? You okay?” Nico turned around towards the ugly curtains.

“Can you come in?” Her voice was barely audible, but Nico could hear her perfectly. She didn’t hesitate and pulled the curtain back a little so she could slip inside.

Nico had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the sight in front of her. Karolina was bent over, both her arms stuck in a black t-shirt Nico had picked out for her.

“Help?” Karolina asked in a small voice and Nico grinned at her dorkiness.

Nico shook her head in disbelief and pulled the shirt down. Slowly but surely, Karolina’s limbs were released from their uncomfortable position.

“Thanks.” Karolina stood up straight and inhaled sharply as if she’d been suffocated.

Nico was silent as her brain short circuited at the sight in front of her. Karolina was wearing black jeans that actually seemed to fit her remarkably well, and a shirt that was definitely not “one size fits all”. The t-shirt barely covered her stomach and looked more like a crop top than a t-shirt on her. Nico felt her cheeks heating up but she couldn’t look away. Yes, Karolina could definitely pull off dark clothes. _And pulling them off was something Nico definitely wan-_

 

“Nico? Are you okay?” Karolina looked at her, concerned when Nico didn’t budge. Her cheeks were flushed and Karolina briefly wondered if she had suddenly caught a fever.

Nico didn’t say anything but grabbed the thin material of the shirt. She pulled Karolina down towards her and kissed her on the lips. Karolina made a soft sound of surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss. Nico opened her mouth and let her hand roam under her girlfriend’s tiny shirt. It was easy to forget everything else in moments like this. It quickly became heated and Nico had to pull away to get some air. She opened her eyes and froze. Karolina was glowing brightly, her lights touching the ceiling and without a doubt reaching underneath the thin curtains.

“Karo.” Nico whispered in panic, slightly out of breath, but Karolina didn’t seem to realize what was happening and just looked dazed.

“Your lights!” Nico said, this time with more force, and Karolina’s eyes widened in shock. She had almost forgotten she didn’t have her bracelet anymore. Controlling her lights had become so much easier for her that most of the time she didn’t even have to think about it anymore. But not this time. Her body was so warm and her shades of pink, purple, and blue were out of control.

“Karolina!”

“I can’t- ... I can’t turn it off.” Karolina tried to concentrate but her lights didn’t dim.

“Shit!” Nico whispered and looked around in alarm. Her eyes landed on the pile of dark clothes on the bench in the small changing room.

“Put this on!” Nico frantically grabbed a random long-sleeved shirt and handed it to Karolina.

“Stay here.” Nico quickly slipped behind the curtain and made her way to where she’d seen some hoodies before.

“Are you two preparing for a rave party?” A sudden voice sounded from right next to her. Nico abruptly turned around and saw the guy from the register look at her with an amused expression on his face.

Nico tried to act as normal as she could and offered him a (very) natural smile. She turned her attention towards the hoodies and picked a dark red one.

“What’s the app you guys use for the lights?” He nodded towards the lightshow still coming from underneath the curtains. “Or did you bring a disco ball?” He laughed and Nico suddenly wished it was socially acceptable to strangle someone with a piece of clothing, but she stopped that train of thought and focussed on what she saw in front of her. She grabbed a dark scarf from the rack right next to the register, a random pair of sunglasses, and some gloves.

“It’s..uh- it’s an app.” Nico said half-heartedly and quickly walked back to the changing room.

“Here.” Karolina took the hoodie and pulled it over her head, letting the hood cover most of her glowing face. Nico put the sunglasses on the bridge of Karolina’s nose and handed her the scarf. Karolina quickly tied it around her face, until not a piece of glowing skin was visible. The pair of gloves came next and Nico sighed in relief. There was still a purple aura around Karolina, but only if you looked closely enough. Mission accomplished.

Nico moved the curtain out of the way with force and stamped towards the cash register with Karolina lurking in the background, trying her very best to stay in the shadows.

“What’s the name of the app?” The guy asked when they approached and grabbed his phone, he looked genuinely interested. “Is it on the Appstore?”

Nico rolled her eyes and grabbed her money.

“Actually, no, it’s android only.”

He put his iphone down in disappointment.

“Interesting party theme.” He commented and nodded towards Karolina who looked like the worst disguised secret agent ever.

“You have no idea.” Nico put 40 dollars onto the counter.

“I’m sure that’ll cover it. Thanks!” Nico grabbed Karolina’s hand and moved towards the exit as quickly as possible.

 

 

 


End file.
